


Fragments

by shinaho



Series: Of Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, devil/angel au, except its more just angels in this one but :-P, its also kinda angsty lol, kinda maybe a love triangle but not really??? maris just insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaho/pseuds/shinaho
Summary: Dia is pure, so pure, and Mari is not.





	Fragments

Mari basked in sin, lived in it. But this wasn’t how it always was. For she was once a pure angel in heaven, basking in the white light.

 

It was long, long ago. She was young and new, and hadn’t experienced the world yet. She was given simple rules to follow, and yet she didn’t. These were to grant wishes and avoid sin. The latter would be her downfall.

 

The cloudy streets of heaven were the perfect place for children to play. There was no crime, no sin, no way to be hurt. Young girls whose lives were lost all too soon would have tea parties with each other, not remembering who they used to be. They all lived in blissful ignorance.

 

Mari didn’t care for it. She wanted to know, to learn, to understand. Why had she died? She had no family in heaven, and no friends. She would spend days sitting on pure white benches, watching the angels in the distance play together and laugh. She kicked her feet across the milky white ground. It was all white. There was no color.

 

Was their color in the human world? Was their color, like the yellow of her hair? Were they commonplace? She couldn’t remember, and wasn’t allowed to visit the human world. She heard those who were could be exiled, and even sent to hell. Maybe hell had color, she thought. Instead of the artificial happiness produced here.

 

She always thought it was artificial, until they showed up. Two girls, as young as she was. One’s hair was tied up in two pigtails. The other had long hair that cascaded down her back. They shared bright emerald eyes. Sisters, Mari assumed. Sisters who had died together. The shorter one, with the red hair, seemed to lean on the older. Their hands were grasped tightly together between the two.

 

* * *

 

 

They lived in the same building. Even angels had to sleep, and eat, and rest, of course.

 

A knock on her front door awoke her. It was bright outside- maybe morning. It was always bright in heaven, though. Mari almost didn't want to answer the door, but did regardless. She didn’t want to be rude.

 

The girl she had met earlier, with the jet black hair greeted her. “G-Greetings.” The girl said. Her voice was one that demanded respect. It was strong, and cold, and everything Mari wished hers was.

 

“Yes?” She replied. This girl was more of a bother than Mari had expected. Waking her up, and talking to her, and all. Why wasn’t she like the other children?

 

“You’re one of the only angels I know right now…” the girl explained. She made eye contact with Mari, and honestly, it was somewhat frightening. “I was wondering if you might be kind enough to show my sister and me around.”

 

From behind her emerged the other girl Mari had met. It was a surprise she hadn’t noticed her, but her presence wasn’t demanding at all. She was miss-able. “I-I’m Ruby. A-A-And this is… Dia.” She squeaked out in a mousy voice. She was cute, Mari mused. In a pathetic kind of way.

 

“Nice to meet you.” She grinned. “I’m Mari. I’d be happy to show you two around town. Maybe we can grant some wishes together.”

 

* * *

 

 Together they sat, on the clouds above earth, and looked down at the people in their own small villages. "That woman wants water." Dia pointed at a young mother, who Mari could see walked long ways to the well and back home. Her town was in a drought as of late. "Can we give her some?" 

 

Mari scowled. "It's not like we can just make it rain. That's reserved for the high ranking angels." They were just common angels, who lived among each other and could only provide petty things to those below them. 

 

Dia laid down with her head in her arms, looking out over the edge of the cloud they sat on. Her wings fluttered gently. "I wish these poor people didn't have to suffer like this." She was so innocent, Mari could cry. Dia hadn't been exposed to the horrors of other districts of earth, and Mari would see to it that she never would be. 

 

Pointing at a farmer in the distance, who looked like a mere speck to the two of them, Mari said, "How about we just bless his crops for now? His family prays for a bountiful harvest." Dia agreed, but she still seemed downtrodden.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until later that problems aroused. For children are innocent of heart and mind, as the three of them grew, they changed. Mari discovered things about herself. She liked girls and specifically, Dia.

 

The way Dia held herself, with respect. It was honorable. Dia was mature, and serious, all while having her quirks. That was what Mari wanted. To be like her, or to have her. She opened up to Dia in ways she hadn’t opened up to anyone before. Not in her life or afterlife had she ever felt like she did around Dia. Quick glances brought red-hot blush to her face and made her stutter.

 

Dia’s laugh was adorable. The way it started small, and gradually continued until it overtook her. Mari wanted to hear her laugh, to capture it, and listen to it on repeat forever. And so she became witty. And charming, and funny, and whatever she could. She laughed often and smiled bright, both because of Dia and for her.

 

They were alone together more often than not. Ruby had friends of her own, a young angel named Hanamaru. But sometimes, she would disappear, and none would know where she went. Mari didn’t care personally, but if Dia did, so did she.

 

But they trusted her. They didn’t ask; She wouldn’t tell.

 

* * *

 

 

Mari came to understand devils. Sin was so easy to commit. 

 

When Dia's skirts hiked up, Mari couldn't convince herself to look away. She wondered if what she felt was the lust of devils, and in denial, decided it couldn't be. For her love for Dia was supposedly pure and good. That's what she told herself. She wanted to be the only one to see what Dia hid under her skirt. And that spiraled on and on until she wanted to be the only one Dia looked at with her soft smiles and warm expressions. 

 

Was it greedy to want Dia all to herself? Mari said yes, of course it was. If anyone found out, she would be exiled. So she remained silent, and watched in wrath as a new angel caught Dia’s attention. Her name was Kanan, and her hair was a rich blue and her eyes a magnificent purple, and she was gorgeous, simply gorgeous. Dia wouldn’t look away.

 

How could Mari compete with her? Mari was plain, and too immature for Dia’s taste, in all likelihood. Yet there Kanan stood, serious, and yet funny. She was everything Mari was and then some. This wasn't what envy felt like, was it? 

 

* * *

 

 

Kanan soon joined them as a new friend. Dia embraced it, yet Mari was reluctant. She dismissed her own hesitation and made jokes to cover it, hoping nobody would notice the despair she felt inside. Kanan became part of their group so casually, yet it took Mari years to get to where she was with Dia. It was painful.

 

Soon, Mari came to learn of corruption of angels. They were taught of it in class. Even angels must be schooled, for ignorance is sin, they were told. 

 

The teacher explained corruption occurs in angels who sin, and lose their purity. Said angels would fall, fall down into hell and become one of the devils. For angels weren’t meant to be evil, they were meant to be virtuous.

 

Mari scoffed. “This is all one big joke.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shined on a new day, and as Mari reached above her head to stretch out her arms, she saw dark splotches on her arms. ‘The manifestation of sin.’ She had read in a textbook.

 

It would probably fade soon. She wore a long sleeved dress that day.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t fade. And she waited and waited and waited and it never did. The splotches spread. They crawled up her neck and down her legs and all around her, and she kept covering them.

 

She was ashamed. She didn’t deserve Dia, for Mari had sinned. She sat in her room all day, waiting. Waiting to fall, to be discarded into hell. Her only friend had been her downfall. It was tragic, but pitifully funny.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mari? Mari please open up.” A knock sounded on the door to her home. She didn’t get out of bed.

 

“Mari, I’m begging you.” Dia’s voice was muffled behind the door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Mari had locked it. “We miss you Mari.”

 

It was always ‘we’ with Dia. Never ‘me’. Never ‘I’. Always ‘us’ or ‘we’.

 

“Kanan misses you.” Her voice shook with sobs. Mari didn’t look away from the bland, grey ceiling above her bed. “Ruby misses you.”

 

Mari shouldn’t involve herself with them. She’d only cause trouble, and corrupt them too.

 

Mari stopped listening.

 

Dia quietly cried behind her door, shaking with sobs. Why had Mari abandoned her? Was she not good enough for Mari?

 

“I miss you…” She whispered. Mari would never hear.

 

“I love you.”

 

Dia never heard from Mari again.

 

* * *

 

 

Mari did fall. The sensation hadn't been what she expected. She expected more of a big event; maybe a banishment. A big hoopla. But no, it was quiet, and rather self inflicted. Her throat tightened up and she couldn't breathe, and suddenly the room seemed to close around her, and she wondered if this is what it felt like when she had died before. And suddenly a rush of wind, and she fell through the ground of heaven and below the clouds of earth, and she knew what was happening and that it had finally come. It was a relief, not living in fear of when or how it would happen. Mari looked above her, and watched as the feathers on her back were still drifting up in the sky above, and that her wings would be gone when she reached hell, where she would remain. 

 

And soon everything slowed. She could breathe again, and her wings weren't gone as she expected them to be. Rather they were replaced with bony, black, bat-like ones, befitting of a fallen angel. She could flap them as she could her angelic white ones that used to be where those were now. 

 

The first person to greet her where she stood was a young devil with blue hair, and a small side bun. She spoke eccentrically and used a variety of hand gestures. She was very theatrical, Mari would give her that. She laughed at the girl's silly way of speaking. 

 

She would be fine here.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking ooc and also i never proofread my fics and this is a fucking mess god save me


End file.
